


The Wrath of The Sandpaper Man

by DowncastCrimsonForecast



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Good for them, Husbands, M/M, Romantic Comedy, these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowncastCrimsonForecast/pseuds/DowncastCrimsonForecast
Summary: Jun would like to be enjoying a nice cup of tea on his day off, but it would seem that someone has other plans.
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya, Persona 2 Protagonist/Jun Kurosu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Wrath of The Sandpaper Man

Jun had been enjoying a quiet, peaceful afternoon and had been preparing himself some tea in the kitchen to accompany him with his reading, when he had noticed his husband’s figure approaching him from the side. 

Looking over to meet his gaze, the shorter man had noticed the thick and scruffy stubble dotting the lower half of his face, much to his sudden surprise. They’d recently given themselves time off from their jobs to spend together at home for a bit, and Tatsuya probably neglected to shave his face as a result, wanting to enjoy the time without having to think about such things. 

However, this posed a minor problem for Jun. Stubble was very scratchy, and nobody enjoyed the rough sandpaper-like texture rubbing against their skin, but with his spouse quickly coming closer, the threat was ever nearer, and said threat looked like it had a hankering for hugging him close and rubbing it’s scratchy face all over his own. 

He knew something had to be done in order to protect himself from the hedgehog cheeks.

“H-Hi Tacchi. How’s it going there?”

Jun nervously probed his husband for an answer, which he was sadly given in the form of Tatsuya opening his arms wide and sending him a pointed glance. 

With a shaky laugh, the smaller man decided it would probably be best to just get to the point. 

“Well, I’d love to cuddle with you dear, but don’t you think you should shave first?”

As if he had never been spoken to at all, Tatsuya took another menacing step forward, his evil intent clear on his spiky face.

“T-Tacchi?”

There was a heavy pause as the two lovers looked at eachother, gauging the other’s objectives before it began. The hunt was on.

Tatsuya had lunged at Jun, who had just narrowly ducked past him and out of the kitchen, a piercing shriek escaping his lips as he avoided his assailant and slipped messily past the living room and into the hallway, his socks betraying him as he tried to escape. They may have kept his feet warm despite his small body, but it showed who his true allies were, and they were certainly not the little kitties on his socks. 

As Jun reached the end of the hallway, he realized too late that he would be running into the wall with too much momentum and braced himself for impact but was able to successfully push off and send himself toward their bedroom door. 

There it was- safety! He was almost free from the evil clutches of the sandpaper man! 

Almost as if on cue with his hopeful thoughts, Jun heard his husbands hurried footsteps behind him as he anxiously scrambled to open the door, he almost had it-

Jun let out another surprised yell as he was roughly scooped up by his husband in one fell swoop, a sigh of defeat escaping his lips as he accepted his demise, draped over his doppelgangers shoulder like a sack of potatoes. This was it, he was done for.

Certainly pleased with his victory, Tatsuya laughed breathily, still a little lacking in air from their high speed chase. 

“You are evil.”

As Tatsuya sat down on their couch, gently sliding Jun off of his shoulder and into his lap with one easy movement, he chuckled, pulling his husband close and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. 

“Mm…. that's not true, you’re just a baby.”

Jun, sore from his defeat, grumpily wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him close, groaning as he felt Tatsuya rub his cheek against his affectionately.

“Oh hush, Suou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to let you guys know that the title of the google doc I used for making this was simply "sandpaper man". So that's fun. Any-who, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, have a lovely day!


End file.
